Zane Chevalier
Zane Alexandre Chevalier is a vampire and a main character in The Pureblood Legacies. He was born in Marseille, France on August 1, 1733 to Benoit and Sarah Chevalier. He was converted to a vampire in 1758. He is the younger brother of Celeste Bellegarde (née Chevalier), older brother of Louis Chevalier and the boyfriend and True Love of Marina Wilson. He lives with her, his younger brother Louis and their close friend Johanna Strauss at the Château. In 1737, Zane and his family migrated to England. In 1751, he became a blacksmith much to the disapproval of his father. In 1754, the Seven Year's War began. In 1756, Zane, along with his brother Louis, enlisted in the War, fighting alongside England. In 1762, he migrated to the United States, where he began a new life in the newly founded San Diego. When Louis migrated, Zane was reunited with him. In 1790, Zane met Johanna Strauss, a new convert vampire. He helps her with her vampirism, and the two become quick friends. In 1882, Zane, Louis and Johanna met Benjamin, a member of the Vampire Union. He offered them positions in their werewolf execution group, the Department of Execution. In 1950, they are upgraded to the Department of Seizure, a group that specialized in hunting Purebloods. Zane is a member of the Chevalier Family. Early Life 1700's Zane Alexandre Chevalier was born on August 1, 1733 in Marseille, France to Benoit and Sarah Chevalier. He has an older sister, Celeste. His brother Louis is three years younger than him, and the two had formed a close brotherhood. When he was ten years old, his mother had passed away. When he was eighteen, Zane had become a blacksmith, much to the disapproval of his father, a wealthy businessman. In 1756, he, along with Louis, enlisted in the Seven Years War. One day, Zane and Louis were injured in combat and taken to the infirmary. There, he met Vivienne Clarke, the nurse who was assigned to take care of him. The two of them had an attraction to each other from the moment they met. They had began a flirtatious relationship, which had fizzled out shortly after Louis was placed into Vivienne's care after his nurse had moved. As Vivienne grew close to Louis, Zane began to feel increasingly jealous, unbeknownst to Vivienne. When she had admitted to him that she was attracted to Louis, Zane was heartbroken as he watched her shower his brother with affection. However, when Zane and Louis' injuries had declined dramatically due to the outbreak of Influenza, Vivienne told them each that they might die. Zane, afraid, told her he didn't want to. Vivienne then told him that she would see to it that neither he or his brother would die. The next night, Vivienne gave Zane and Louis her venom through a syringe, then smothered them in their sleep, thus converting them into vampires. The next morning, Zane and Louis were told by Vivienne what had happened to them. The three of them then left town after she had promised them she'd teach them the ways of vampirism. During their time together, Zane fell in love with Vivienne. One morning, Zane and Louis woke up to discover that Vivienne had left, with no knowledge of her whereabouts. However, she had left a letter addressed to Louis, confessing her love for him, which had hurt Zane. He then abandoned his brother out of jealousy and went to London. In 1762, Zane had decided to migrate to the newly founded town of San Diego. Nearly a decade later, he met Johanna Strauss, a newly turned vampire who was uncontrollably feeding off of several humans. He then stops her and tells her that he can help her control her bloodlust. He then takes her back to his place, and the two become quick friends. 1800's In 1858, Zane reunited with Louis when he spotted him at a bar whilst with Johanna. Louis then attempted to reconcile with Zane, who eventually agreed, Louis then joined them at his home in San Diego. In 1882, Zane, Louis and Johanna met Benjamin, a member of the Union. He offered the three positions in the newly created branch of employment, the Department of Execution, a specialized group known for killing werewolves. They agree. 1900's In 1950, they were offered new positions in the Department of Seizure, which they took. 2007's In 2006, Zane was hunting werewolves near Brier Lake when he heard an explosion from somewhere nearby. He then tracked the noise to a burning cabin. He suddenly caught a brief glimpse of a young girl in the window and decided to enter the cabin in attempt to rescue her. When he reached her, she was unconscious. Zane then turned her on her back and immediately was overwhelmed by an instant connection to her. He then notices bite marks all over her and smells the burning corpses of her family. He comes to the conclusion that vampires must’ve killed her family and burnt the house to cover their tracks. Realizing that she is still alive, he brings her down to the ground. He then takes her to the hospital and leaves before she wakes up. Over the years, Zane secretly kept tabs on the girl as he felt the connection with her and an urge to protect her. Sometime before August 2016, Zane and his coven moved to Cape Luna, a town that is known for its werewolf population. He planned to lure them out to kill them for his job. Half of the reason he wanted to move to Cape Luna was to find and kill werewolves, and also because he has kept tabs on the girl he rescued up until when she left Palm Harbor. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= In August 2016, Zane is out on the hunt for werewolves near a local bar in Cape Luna, Florida, a town that werewolves are known to hang around in. He hears a girl screaming, and he runs to discover a young woman being attacked by a man. He immediately throws the guy off of her, knocking him unconscious. When he gets a clear view of the woman, he notices that she is the young girl who he had saved nearly ten years ago. She is obviously afraid of him. Zane, angered that she was in danger, tells her that she could say 'thank you'. She does. Before he goes, she expresses her gratitude, to which Zane replies that he's saved plenty of people before and that she is no different than the others. Marina, now angry, snaps at him, which causes him to rush over to her and pin her against the wall in anger. He tells her that she shouldn't upset him, threatening her as he bares his fangs. Marina, now believing him to be the one who murdered her family, is now afraid. Zane, due to being so close to her, gets a whiff of her blood, and manipulates her into remaining still while he feeds from her. However, as he drinks from her, she struggles, clearly unaffected by his manipulation. Zane immediately pulls away, bemused. He then suspects that she is a pre-Evolutional Pureblood Vampire, and rolls up her sleeve to reveal a small marking of a pentagram star, confirming his suspicions. Zane then forces Marina to accompany him back to his home. |-|Shadow Hunt= Zane... |-|Midnight Fury= Zane... Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Name First *'Zane' is a masculine name of Hebrew origin, meaning "God is gracious". Middle *'Alexandre' is a masculine name... Last *'Chevalier' is a surname... Trivia *His name is pronounced 'ZEHN' in French. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:French Characters Category:Vampires Category:Chevalier Coven Category:Chevalier Family Category:Male Characters Category:Former Executioners Category:Former Seizers